Disenchanting
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: A pair of twins are surprised and scared to find that they are not at home or in their own world.Longing for a way home they travle with Eragon,to find a way back.Or else they just must find themselves really dead this time.First story,please reveiw!Slash


Now...this plot bunny has been bugging me, I have no idea if it will be a good story or not. Mind you this is a Era/Mur fanfict, but I wanted to add a twist somehow. Please, Please review, this is my first Eragon story. I want to know of I should continue or just give up. Enjoy!

* * *

There was fire everywhere, a boy around eighteen with jet black hair, dyed blue bangs and jade like eyes with the beauty of a porcelain doll. Beside him a girl, same face, same eyes, light brown hair almost blonde and dyed green bangs, a cut across her cheek.

A board came crashing down, they panicked as the boy pulled her towards him barely avoiding the flaming board. The boy cursed as he held tightly to the girls hand, their manor was on fire and they're still on the top floor.

"C'mon! We've got to get out of here!" cried the boy in frustration and fear and the flames grew stronger and stronger.

The heat was becoming unbearable, frantically the boy pulled off his sweater exposing his pale skin to the burning heat warping it around the girl hoping it would help.

"Stop it! You getting burned into a crisp isn't going to help!" she protested as they ran.

The boy gasped as he pulled it over his head, tripping over his own feet pulling the girl with him, they rolled down the stairs holding tightly to one another. Suddenly they came to a stop, some how managing to avoid any of the flames trying to burn them. The girl opened her jade like eyes with a scared look and pulled the boy, who had not woken up from the fall, closer to her scooting over to a corner near a bookcase, there was some protection. For now.

She cried holding tightly to the boy burying her face in his dark black hair, "Why...why did this have to happen?" she whimpered through her tears as she watched their home burn. "Why?"

* * *

She looked down at his face, "Please...please wake up. I need you...please..."

She hugged the boy closer as the fire grew more so, the ceiling was collapsing, creaking, breaking apart right on top of them. There was a scream as the clenched together, the sound of burning collapsing. No more screams.

* * *

_'He's my brother...'_

Eragon felt sick to his stomach, depressed and shocked as he sat on his bed, when he first saw Murtagh, alive, such happiness filled his heart, such relief. Now his heart ached, Murtagh is his brother, a dragon rider and forced to be a warrior of the Empire.

_'Little one, are you alright?'_

Eragon, despite his current mood could not help but smile at the fact how much his dragon, his friend, Saphira, worried about him.

_'I would say I'm fine, but there is no point in fooling you. I'm sadden Saphira, hurt, shocked. I should be putting all this aside. I have to.'_

She snorted, _'Even you, Eragon, who speaks without thinking, sometimes needs time to over come such things. They are not easily ignored.'_

Eragon stood up and stretched, _'You are right...it's just...so hard and a surprise. Morzan was my father, Murtagh...is...my brother...and working for Galbatorix .'_

_'But not willingly, both he and Thorn are nothing but puppets to him.'_

_'You believe what he said? That he has no choice because Galbatorix has his real name?'_

Saphira snorted, _'I have seen no evidence to suggest otherwise, he spared you Eragon. They spared us.'_

Eragon nodded his head, '_Perhaps your right...could there be a way to free them?'_

_'I know not Little one, for we don't know if there might be.'_

Eragon clenched his fists, _'I have to try and save him...'_

_'I know Little one, he is your family and a friend before he was taken.'_

Eragon nodded his head, he has yet told Saphira that was not the only reason why he wanted to help and save Murtagh. He could not tell her, it was wrong and sick, and he would take it to his grave before he would speak word of it.

_'Yes.'_ he paused, _'It's late, Nasuada would want to move tomorrow or at least very soon. We should get some rest.'_

'_Alright Little one, sleep well.'_

_'Good night Saphira.'_ and he closed the connection.

Eragon sighed trying to make himself comfortable as the bruises and hurts of the day finally caught up to him, sleep calls to him. Suddenly his rest is interrupted as a messenger opens the 'door' to his tent.

"Sir Eragon."

Eragon blinked as he sat up, yawning, "Yes? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Lady Nasuada, would like a word with you and Arya. Please follow me."

Eragon stood up wondering if he should wake Saphira, but decided against it, his dragon friend fought bravely and deserved a good rest.

"Lead the way."

"Yes sir."

Grabbing his boots he followed the massager girl to Nasuada's tents, no doubt Arya would already be there. The sky was dark and there was still the smell of smoke and dead bodies in the air, yet besides all that the night was...pleasant. They entered the tent, " Lady Nasuada, Lady Arya, I present Sir Eragon." said the massager with a bow and was dismissed.

Arya met Eragon with cool green eyes, as Nasuada gave him a gentle smile, "I am sorry to call upon you both so late but we have much to discuss and it would be better now then later."

Eragon nodded his head, "Of course Lady Nasuada, it is of no bother to me."

"What is it that we need to address Lady Nasuada?" asked Arya and she sat down.

Eragon followed suit determined to stay awake, he'll have to show Saphira this later.

"Many things but first, I wanted to discuss what our next move should be. We cannot stay here, the king knows where we are and we cannot risk him sending the red rider again, at the very least not till Saphira and Eragon are well rested and feed." said Nasuada in a powerful yet not over baring tone of voice.

Arya nodded her head, "Yes, movement of the camp would be the best option right now, especially after so much death, we must recruit more." she paused, "Before I said I would return to my home but now I feel that I must stay, at least a little bit longer."

Eragon nodded his head, he too wanted to return to his training to grow stronger, not to mention that he and Saphira still had to fix the drawf's gem.

"I too will stay, the Varden needs Saphira and I now more then ever." he answered in confidence.

Nasuada sighed, "Thank you, the both of you, the burden won't be so hard now..." she said softly.

It was then that Eragon realized how tired and frustrated she looked the day and night had taken it's toll on her, she needed rest and a lot of it.

She stood up, "Now that's settled I also wish to mention th-"

"Lady Nasuada we-!" the solider stopped in mid sentence noticing that he had interrupted a meeting, a very important one.

Nasuada waved her hand pardoning him, "It is alright solider. Now tell me, what is wrong?" she asked but in a tone befitting a leader.

"Spies! We've found a couple of spies lingering near our camp, we were going to deal with them ourselves but decided it'd be best if you'd get information of them first."he said proudly.

Eragon exchanged a look with Arya and Nasuada, _spies...they could be very useful._

"Bring them in." replied Nasuada.

"Yes ma'am! Oi! Bring them in!"cried the solider stepping outside.

Eragon heard a curse or two, after this day he was ready for anything, but even this had caught him slightly by surprise. The solider returned pulling two people along with him, one was struggling, while the other was merely limp, the three were unable to see the 'spies' faces for they were cover with sacks.

"Here are them spies! Caught off guard we did, bound them and covered them as to not scream for help."

Nasuada nodded her head, "Thank you solider, now please leave us." she said.

The solider paused unsure, "Are you sure my Lady?"

Nasuada nodded her head, "Yes, you are dismissed"

The solider nodded his head and took his leave.

The first sack spoke, "What the bloody hell? Take this thing off I can't see anything , let us go!"

Eragon frowned, the voice sounded female, now that he thought about, the spies were strangely dressed. The first was dressed in a very long perhaps baggy shirt with a hood, the shade of red and pants, pale blue and far too tight. The second, the one on the ground wore a shirt exposing it's shoulders and collar bone it's green, and black pants with chains, it too was far too tight, and boots.

Nasuada frowned, "Silence, do you understand the position you're in? You two are being accused of being spies of Galbatorix, you are lucky that you have lived this long."

The first sack stopped moving, "Spies? What the fuck? I don't even know how we bloody got here!"

Nasuada sigh, "Listen and listen closely, if you are quite I will remove both yours and your partner's blindfolds, and do not try to run away or you will be kill instantly."

There was silence, a soft growl from the first sack, "Fine..."

With a nod Arya and Eragon removed the sacks from their prisoner, and Eragon could not help but gasp at what greeted them.

There glaring angrily at them, a girl perhaps his age, with shocking green eyes, pale skin, light brown hair perhaps even blonde, but what surprised him was how...beautiful she was. Not to mention the fact that her bangs were green! How did that happen?

"Who the fuck...are you."

Before anyone could answer there was a groan from the floor, all eyes fell upon the body on the floor. Eragon felt his stomach do a somersault. A boy, with even paler skin, making his lips stand out as well as his dark eyelashes, long hair of the blackest shade possible and he too had his bangs a strange color, blue! Just who were these people?

The girl tried to stand up but having her legs tied together wasn't making it easy, "You're awake!" she cried with such joy.

The boy blinked and his eyes slowly opened, he too had shocking greens eyes, they looked...almost identical. The boy too was beautiful.

The boy breathe in deeply as he tried to sit up, there was a pain in his back instead he settled for laying down. Suddenly he realized, there was no heat, no fire...this wasn't his house...

"Wha...what happened?" he said slightly alarmed, "Where are we?"

The girl snorted glaring at Eragon, Arya and Nasuada, "Hell if I know, I'm just glade were out of that fire..."

The boy nodded his head and looked at Eragon, who blinked and looked away. The boy pouted and looked over at the only black woman in the room, "Hey...can I ask something?"

She blinked, "You can..."

"Why are we tied up?"

The girl responed, "Apparently we're spies for some guy."

The boy arched a black eyebrow as he rolled on his back, "Well...that's nice to know."

Nasuada frowned, "Enough of this, now answer who are you?"

The boy and girl looked at each other, Eragon couldn't help but think it was as if a mirror was looking at it's own reflection. The boy looked up at Nasuada as he laid on his back with a sigh he looked at his sister before looking up at Nasuada again.

"My name is Morphine Kenbun and this is my younger twin sister Shadow Kenbun." he said smiling upside down.

Nasuada arched an eyebrow, "Such strange names...tell me why has Galbatorix sent you?"

Shadow frowned, "Who? Look , our manor caught on fire, Morphine and I would have died. No actually, we **_should_** be dead, but instead we somehow ended up here. We were looking for help when those solider guys grabbed me and knocked my brother out."she finished with a tired sigh.

Morphine nodded his head, "If we have trespassed I'm sorry, we had no idea where we were going, we were lost...we still are."

Morphine looked at Arya and smirked taking in her features slightly forgetting his current situation. Admiring her dark hair and those pretty eyes, "Hey babe, I seemed to have not notice that I was in the audience of one sexy lady."

Arya frowned, Eragon felt a bit of annoyance and amusement, if looks could kill the boy called Morphine would be so dead. Nasuada just shook her head. Shadow frowned at her older brother, "Sorry about him, he's sort of stupid when he wakes up."

Morphine glared playfully at his sister, "Look who's talking."

"Oh shut up." she cried as she tried to kick him.

Her effort was completely pointless and only succeeded in making herself fall to the ground next to her brother. Eragon looked at Arya and Nasuada, they all shared the same expression on their faces, who were these people? Could they be trusted? Were they actually spies?'

Morphine broke into a laugh, showing his teeth, that's when Shadow saw it, she cried shocked catching Eragon, Arya, and Nasuada's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon and Morphine at the same time.

Shadow ignored them as she stared at her brother, well more like his teeth, "Morphine...your...your teeth."

Morphine frowned, "Are you sure you're ok? My teeth scared you? Last time I checked we all have teeth." he said in a joking manner.

Shadow frowned at him, "No you idiot I mean your..." she paused staring at them again, "Your canines..."

Morphine arched an eyebrow, he moved his tongue over his teeth, they were all smooth-

"Ow!" he cried frowning even more.

His teeth had cut his tongue, his canines cut his tongue! His shocking green eyes grew wide. That wasn't the only strange thing, his own metalic blood flowed down his throat, and it tasted sweet. He loved the taste.

Shadow worried by her brother's expression looked over at Nasuada, "Please untie me!"

Nasuada looked at the twins and shook her head, "No."

"Please, there's something wrong with my brother, I have to help him!" she cried looking over at the shocked Morphine.

Nasuada looked over at the black haired teen back to his twin, with a sigh she nodded her head, "Arya untie her, know that if you try to run away Shadow, we won't wait to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just do it already!"

Arya pulled out her dagger and cut the ropes tying Shadow's wrists and ankles, she rushed over to her older brother placing his head on her lap. "Morphine? What's wrong?"

Morphine's shocking eyes met their equals, "Shadow...um...hey did you notice that you're ears at pointed?" he said randomly finally noticing it.

Shadow frowned touching her ears, and sure enough, they were. She gasped looking at her twin,confused as ever even more so then before.

"Oh and Shadow...how do you feel having a vampire as an older brother?" he asked sheepishly.

There was a sudden silence in the room, Eragon didn't understand, the girl Shadow, had the ears of an elf, which makes her an elf that would explain her unearthly beautiful. But just what is a-

"A vampire?" cried Nasuada looking down at the twins, "You're a vampire ?"

Morphine shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently so..."

Eragon looked around confused, "I don't understand...what is a vampire?" (He stumbled on the word.)

Arya looked at Morphine cooly before she answered Eragon's question, "A vampire is a beast that feeds on the blood of humans or animals to sustain itself. They are of great beauty, magic and adnormal strenght, they have existed long before us elves." she paused looking at the twins," But it was said that their race died out long ago. They were a race almost as old as the Ancient Language perhaps older, it was said that after they took Galbatorix's side during the war against the other riders, they were all killed off."

Eragon's eyes widen as he looked down at Morphine, shuddering at the thought of having his blood taken from him or anyone. Not only that, but these...vampire creatures sounded evil, afterall they sided with Galdatorix.

Arya noticed his look and sighed, "Eragon, the Vampires had no choice, some of them had their famlies held hostage and others like Murtagh, might had been under control. Although a good few did side with him of their own free will." she said staring at Morphine who returned her gaze without blinking.

Nasuada sighed for what seemed the thousandth time, in all her life she never thought she'd ever see let alone met a vampire. They were a beautgful race, but dangerous.

"Shadow, I am sorry that we've treat you poorly, if you had told us you were an elf we would have greeted properly." She paused and looked at Arya, "We have no time to set up a tent for you but you are welcome to share with Arya or myself."

Shadow blinked but smiled softly, "Thanks I guess."

Nasuada returned the smile, though it faded as she looked over at Morphine. She could not deny how captivating he was, jet black hair a bit of blue, the palest skin she had ever seen, and jade like eyes. The boy a creature, a vampire, for now she saw him nothing more then a possible enemy especially if the king learned of his existance.

"But as for you brother, Morphine, I cannot set him free we will have his magic bound, and tied again." she said.

Shadow stood up pulling Morphine with her, holding him tightly, "Don't you dare hurt my brother! He's done nothing wrong!"she cried. "He is as innocent as I am!"

Nasuada spoke, "He is a vampire, how the two of you are twins is hard to understand, but we cannot allow him to walk around freely."

Morphine frowned, not fully understanding, he had done nothing wrong but apparently not being human or at least being a vampire is bad enough. He looked over at his sister and sighed, he knew that if he gave in his sister would do whatever she could to plan a way out. Usually that never worked.

Morphine sighed and tried to stand up but could only lean against his sister,staring at his 'captors' . Decideing he sould address them how he would to a teacher. "I give you my word and I swear on my life and my sisters, whom is dear to me, that I will not harm anyone in this camp."

Shadow blinked, she has hardly ever heard her brother speak so formaly...unless he was in trouble.

Nasuada looked into those shocking green eyes and sighed yet again, "Alright, I will not imprison him, but you both will be on close watch." she looked at Shadow, "You will be staying with Arya and Morphine will stay with Eragon, tomorrow we will finish discussing what to do. Arya please cut Morphine free."

Shadow and Morphine mirrored each other's smile and nodded their heads, as Arya cut Morphine free. Morphine girnned at Arya and gave her a small wink, and unless he need glasses he was sure she gave him a smile.

"See ya later Mor." muttered Shadow giving her brother a big hug, Morphine smiled and held tightly to his sister, his other half. "See ya in the morning."

"Night Sha." he responded nuzzling against her hair before they were taken out of Nasuada's tent, as they walked their separate ways.

Morphine sighed and looked up at the sky as he walked beside Eragon, who seemed weary of him. Morphine didn't blame him, apparently this Galbatorix was major badnews and all the vampires sided with him. Morphine frowned, _'That doesn't mean I will...guess they're suspicous about people like little old me...'_

The silence was bugging him, he looked at Eragon and decided to break the ice or at least the silence, "So, Your name's Eragon huh? Cool name." he muttered bumping the said Eragon with his pale shoulder.

Eragon blinked slightly startled only realizing that the vampire spoken to him and wasn't trying to suck his blood, "Ah yeah...thanks."

Morphine chuckled amused at how uptight Eragon was, "Heh, don't worry I won't try to drink your blood. I meant it when I promised to be good. I won't betray you guys..." he said softly with a smirk on his red lips.

Eragon smiled softly at Morphine, "Sorry it's just..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah." said Eragon, " I mean you're suppose to drink peoples blood...and-"

Morphine laugh, "Don't worry I can drink animal's blood or may be eat some raw meat. But like I said I won't drink your blood." he paused with a smirk on his lips, "Unless you're offering to..."

Eragon blinked looking flustered, "Ah-ah- no!"

Again Morphine could not help but laugh, "I'm kidding just felt like freaking you is all. I guess it's really-"

"Weird"

"Yeah...but then again you're not the only one who feels weird about it, "Morphine smiled, "where I come from there's no such things as vampires or elves except in books."

They reached Eragon's tent, Eragon sat down on his bed and looked up surprised , "Really? Just where are you from?'

Morphine smirked, "Ever heard of California?"


End file.
